Prinzessin Zelda
Prinzessin Zelda '''ist der namesgebende Charakter der Spielreihe um die Abenteuer von Link. '''Zelda kommt in fast allen Spielen der Serie als Prinzessin von Hyrule vor. Sie ist Trägerin des Triforce der Weisheit und wird in vielen Spielen von Ganondorf oder Vaati entführt. Durch das Fragment besitzt sie magische Kräfte, die zum Beispiel schwache Kreaturen für eine kurze Zeit festhalten können. Sie ist nicht leicht von einer Sache abzubringen, die sie vor hat und ist oft in Gedanken verloren. Manchmal vergisst sie Formalitäten, wie sich zum Beispiel standesgemäß vorzustellen. Zelda hat auch ein anderes Ich und zwar Shiek, in das sie sich mit ihrer Zofe Impa verwandeln kann. Shiek lehrt Link in Ocarina of Time die verschiedenen Teleportmelodien und zeigt ihr wahre Gestalt als Zelda erst am Ende des Spiels. Ausserdem scheint Zelda eine Verbindung zu den Lichtpfeilen zu haben. Name Der Name Zelda wurde für das Spiel ausgewählt, weil dem Hauptentwickler und Erschaffer von The Legend of Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto der Name so gut gefallen hat. Er hatte ihn zum ersten mal gehört, als über Zelda Fritzgerald, die Frau eines der ursprünglichen Entwickler, die Rede war. In der Spieleserie wird der Name in Form eines eigenen Spiels erklärt: In Zelda: The Adventure of Link (der einzige Titel ohne das "The Legend of" im Namen) wird die Geschichte erzählt, dass einmal ein böser Zauberer dem Prinzen von Hyrule etwas vom Triforce erzählt hat, einer unglaublichen Macht, und dass seine Schwester, die ursprüngliche Prinzessin Zelda, wüsste wo das Triforce sei. Als die Prinzessin dieses Geheimnis nicht preisgeben wollte, verfluchte der Zauberer die Prinzessin zu einem ewigen Schlaf, der so lange hielt und nicht gebrochen werden konnte, dass der Prinz und der Zauberer schließlich starben und das Geheimnis über das Erwachen der Prinzessin für immer verloren schien... bis eines Tages ein junger Mann in einem grünen Gewand es sich zur Aufgabe macht, diese Prinzessin von ihrem Fluch zu erlösen. Persönliche Eigenschaften Sie ist die Besitzerin des Triforce der Weisheit. Zelda ist sehr weise und intelligent in ihren doch recht jungen Jahren, so dass sie in der Lage ist ihr Volk gerecht und mit Herz zu regieren. Sie strebt danach, immer das Richtige für das Volk zu tun und ist dabei extremst selbstaufopfernd. Obwohl sie nicht immer in der Lage ist sich selbst oder ihre Mitmenschen zu verteidigen, ist sie dazu bereit dazu alles zu geben und zu versuchen, den Gutgesinnten zu helfen und den Feind zu schlagen, ganz gleich wie sehr es ihr schaden könnte. Allerdings ist Zelda keinesfalls machtlos. Sie besitzen zum Teil magische Kräfte wie Telepathie oder die Macht der Vorhersagung. In ihrer mächtigsten Gestalt kann Zelda Zauber wirken, magische Barrieren erschaffen oder Siegel aussprechen und sogar andere und sich selbst heilen. Jedoch haben alle Prinzessinnen verschiedene Fähigkeiten. In Twilight Princess, trägt sie ein Schwert, wobei jedoch nicht klar ist, ob sie den Schwerterkampf beherrscht. Später im Spiel zeigt sich, dass sie mit dem Bogen umgehen kann. Zelda, eine Prinzessin im Wandel der Zeit In jedem der Zeldatitel gibt sich Zelda ein klein wenig anders. In Ocarina of Time zum Beispiel ist sie eine verängstigte, unreife aber starke Persönlichkeit. Hier kann sie mit ihrer Magie Wesen bannen. Sie ist das einzige Bindeglied zwischen der Welt von Hyrule und der Welt der Weisen. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, warum sie so oft entführt wird. In Twilight Princess dagegen, ist sie eine erwachsene und reife Person, die mit den Lichtgeistern Eldin, Phirone, Latoan und Ranelle in Kontakt steht. Sie beherrscht eine Vielzahl von magischen Fertigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Licht in gebündelter Form auf ihre Gegener loszulassen. Außerdem ist sie hier eine hervorragende Bogenschützin und die einzige Person, die der heiligen Kraft der Lichtpfeile gewachsen ist. Die Zelda aus The Wind Waker trägt den bürgerlichen Namen "Tetra" und ist aufgrund des Untergangs des Königreich's Hyrule 1000 Jahre zuvor nicht wirklich eine Prinzessin, sondern eine sehr erfolgreiche Piraten Kapitänin. Als solche ist sie weit frecher und unverfrorener als alle Zeldas zuvor, jedoch ebenso klug. Ihre magischen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen machen sich auch hier wieder bemerkbar, als sie Link im letzten Kampf gegen Ganondorf mit Lichtpfeilen zur Seite steht. Außerdem besitzt sie einen Säbel, der wohl in ihrer "beruflichen" Tätigkeit zum Einsatz kommt. In The Minish Cap ist Zelda ein junges Mädchen, dass von Vaati entführt wird, weil sie die Trägerin des Force ist, einem Artefakt mit ähnlichen Kräften wie das Triforce. Das mag wohl der Grund für ihre starken magischen Kräfte sein, die im Laufe der Serie, auch ohne das Triforce der Weißheit, oft zur Geltung kommen. Sie hat telepatische Kräfte und konnte deswegen genau das sehen, was auch Link gesehen hat (ähnlich wie Tetra in Phantom Hourglass). In A Link to the Past ist Zelda selbst eine Schlüsselperson. Sie ist eine der 7 Maiden des Lichtes, die das Portal zum geweihten Land versiegeln. In diesem Spiel tritt zum ersten Mal der böse Magier Aghanim auf den Plan, der das Portal zum heiligen Land öffnen möchte. Selbst in Link's Awakening tritt eine Art von Zelda auf. Auf der Insel Cocolint, trifft Link eine Frau namens Marin, die Zelda verdammt ähnlich sieht. Ihr Auftritt in Skyward Sword ist deshalb besonders, da sie hier keine Prinzessen ist. Jedoch die Wiedergeburt der Göttin Hylia. Sie ist die Tochter Geporas, des Direktors der Ritterschule in Wolkenhort, die auch Link besucht. Nachdem Link sie vor Girahim und dem Dämonenkönig beschützt hat, beschließt sie auf der Erde zu bleiben anstatt in das Wolkenmeer zurück zukehren. Auftritte in Zelda Titeln The Legend of Zelda - 1987 Zelda wird durch Ganon im ersten Zelda-Spiel entführt, wo sie in seinem Lager auf dem Todesberg eingesperrt wird. Bevor sie entführt wurde, zerbrach sie das Triforce der Weisheit in acht Stücke und zerstreute sie in Hyrule, um sie vor Ganon zu verstecken und ihn an der Gewinnung seiner Energie zu hindern. Sie sendete dann ihre Hofzoffin Impa auf der Suche nach einem Helden, der das TriforcePiss der Weisheit wieder zusammenbauen und genug mutig und stark sein könnte, Ganon zu besiegen und sie zu retten. Zelda wird nur am Ende des Spiels gesehen. Zelda II : The Adventure of Link Die Folge zur Legende von Zelda spielt auf der klassischen Geschichte von Dornröschen. Zelda ist in diesem Spiel nicht die vom ersten Spiel, sondern eher ihre Vorfahrin. Vor langer Zeit hatte das Fragment der Kraft einem Mann allein, ein großer König von Hyrule, gehört; doch vor seinem Tod, teilte er das Artefakt und verbarg das Teil, das das Triforce des Mutes genannt wurde; der Erbe zum Thron könnte nur den Rest erben. Vor seinem Tod hatte der König ein Geheimnis an seine Tochter, Prinzessin Zelda zugeteilt; es wird im Allgemeinen vorausgesetzt, obwohl nicht bestätigt, dass dieses Geheimnis der Standort des Triforce des Mutes war. Was auch immer das Geheimnis war, die Prinzessin lehnte ab es aufzudecken, selbst als ihr Bruder und seiner Ratgeber, ein Magier, sie bedrohten. In seinem Ärger setzte der Magier einen starken Schlaffluch auf die Prinzessin, trotz der Einwände des neuen Königs. Die Anstrengungen ließen den Magier sterben, nachdem er einen Bann gewirkt hatte, sodass er nicht gebrochen werden kann. Der sorgende Bruder ließ seine Schwester in einem Turm des Nordschlosses einschließen, und veranlasste, dass jede Frau die in die Königsfamilie geboren wurde, zum Gedenken an die Tragödie, Zelda genannt werden soll. Link der Held des Spiels, fordert den verlorenen Abschnitt des Triforce zurück und weckt Zelda von ihrem unaufhörlichen Schlaf. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Prinzessin Zelda ist eins der sieben Mädchen, die von den Weisen abstammen, die Ganon während des einsperrenden Krieges versiegelten. Zu Beginn des Spiels wird sie im Kerker von Schloss Hyrule von Agahnim eingesperrt, der sie zusammen mit den anderen sechs Mädchen opfern will, um die Barriere zwischen der Lichtwelt und der Schattenwelt zu brechen. Dieses würde Agahnims anderes Ich, Ganon, von der Schattenwelt befreien und ihm zu erlauben Hyrule zu verwüsten. Zelda ruft telepathisch um Hilfe und tritt mit Link und seinem Onkel in Verbindung. Link rettet Zelda und versteckt sie in der Kathedrale, in der sie, unter dem Schutz des loyalen Priesters, für den Großteil des Spiels bleibt. Nachdem Link das Master-Schwert aus den verlorenen Wäldern zurückholt, wird Zelda von Agahnims Handlangern entführt und in in die Schattenwelt geschickt was die Barriere brechen lässt. Die Rettung von Zelda und den anderen sechs Mädchen öffnet den Eingang zu Ganons Turm, den abschließenden Kerker des Spiels. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In Twilight Princess ist Zelda im Schloss Hyrule anzutreffen. Sie versteckt sich dort vor Zanto und Ganondorf. Beide warten darauf, dass Zelda ihre Kräfte aufgibt, was auch geschieht, damit Ganondorf im Schloss Hyrule die Führung übernimmt. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Zelda von Ganondorf gefangen genommen, um ihre eigene Kräfte zu lähmen. Nachher war Zelda bewusstlos. Hier ist Zelda eine Prinzessin die vom König der Schatten entführt wird. Durch seine Hypnose tritt sie sogar als Bossgegner auf. Damit ist Twilight Princess bis dato das einzige Spiel in dem sie als Bossgegner Auftritt. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Im chronologischen ersten Teil der Zelda-Spielen ist sie eine Bewohnerin der Himmelsinsel Wolkenhort. Sie ist die Tochter des Direktors der Ritterschule Gepora. Jedoch offenbart sich gegen Ende des Spiels, dass sie die Wiedergeburt der Göttin Hylia ist, welche den Wolkenhort erschuf, um das Triforce vor dem Dämonenkönig bzw. vor den Verbannten zu beschützen. Am Ende von The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword entscheidet sie nicht in den Wolkenhort zurückzukehren, sondern auf dem Erdland, dem späteren Hyrule, zu leben. Kategorie:Charakter in The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Charakter in The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Charakter in A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charakter in Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charakter in Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charakter in Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charakter in Four Swords Kategorie:Charakter in The Wind Waker Kategorie:Charakter in Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:Charakter in The Minish Cap Kategorie:Charakter in Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charakter in Spirit Tracks